


Living In Edom

by fanfic_for_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood in Edom, Alec is half angel, Angel/Demon Love, Boys In Love, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist!Alec, Exhibitionist!Magnus, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Magnus is half demon, Magnus is huge, Magnus loves to show off Alec, Nephilim!Alec, Nephilim/Warlock love, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Why Did I Write This?, warlock!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_for_malec/pseuds/fanfic_for_malec
Summary: Honestly, this has no plot. At least, I don't think so. Wrote this when I had a block and was simply out of my mind. This is just Magnus and Alec and so many ways they can have sex. That's it (I guess). Also, I imagine Edom a bit differently, I suppose.





	Living In Edom

They said a nephilim and a warlock cannot be together. They said an angel-blooded soldier and a demon-blooded creature cannot be together. They said it’s a love that’s impossible, never heard of, never tried and never tested. They said demons don’t even have the heart to fall in love. They said angels that don’t fall in love with angels end in a most painful death. Magnus and Alec so set on to prove all of “them” wrong. When “they” told them again and again how wrong their love is, it only made them love each other even more, stronger, enough so nothing can come between them.

Finding love in a battlefield where everyone was fighting for their existence, Alec questioned what he was fighting for until he saw the most beautiful man he’s ever laid his eyes upon. This handsome young man was fighting amongst the blood and gory and true demonic creatures, magnificent blue fire of magic surrounding him as he danced through the battlefield, leaving dead monsters in his wake as he fought shoulder to shoulder with Children of Moon and Children of Night.

The warlock didn’t hesitate to fight his own kind in fear of helping the Children of Angel in hindsight. That didn’t stop him from fighting for his friends, fighting for the right cause. When Alec saw Magnus, he only saw an elegant man, made of blood and flesh and beating heart in his chest. And when Magnus looked up so their eyes locked, Alec knew he’d turn hell on heaven to prove that love can win everything.

When Magnus smiled at him for the first time, Alec questioned everything he was ever taught since birth. When Magnus touched him for the first time, Alec abandoned his weapons and inhibitions and leaned into the softest touch anyone had ever offered him. A bud that bloomed in the chaos of battlefield morphed into a brilliant and dazzling flower in the serenity of bed and privacy of each other’s arms and promised immortality in the soft murmurs of loving promises and gentle breathing scent of love in each other’s skin.

Their secret courtship didn’t go for long since they both knew how much they loved each other. But Magnus proved the extent of he would be going to prove that he’s also a half human even though he’s the son of Asmodeus, the prince of lust and prince of Edom; that he also has a heart and with all of that heart he loves Alec. When Magnus caught the air of the news that Alec’s parents would secretly try to trap Alec in marrying another angel for a successful mating and producing an heir, he couldn’t restrain himself and went to ask for Alec’s hand from his parents in the right way. Chivalry still hasn’t died in Edom and even Demons respected a heart’s choice over political benefit and diplomacy, unlike Angels perhaps.

Magnus knew it’d be dangerous but he was ready to do anything for Alec. He could probably live without Alec but he couldn’t dream of living a life with Alec living with someone whom the angel would never be able to love. And so when he was in the nick of time at being captured and slaughtered for a convoluted reason such as putting a spell of lust like his father on one of most fearsome soldier of Idris, on a nephilim nonetheless, Alec walked in all of his angelic glory and demanded the release of Magnus, his lover.

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at his fortune. He had come to save Alec and there was Alec saving him - made to choose between the love of a mate and the love of family by the people who were supposed to his family. Alec graciously chose to fall, much to Magnus’s bemusement and his family’s shock. In the history of a lifetime, Alec would be named as the nephilim that chose to fall for love, for a warlock. Nothing made Magnus happier that Alec would be going home with him, that he’d have Alec forever. But nothing made Magnus hurt either that Alec had to choose for him.

So now Magnus and Alec rule Edom together, much to the chagrin of Magnus’s father. Alec’s role is more like a prince consort. They keep to themselves and Magnus manages the court better than anyone else in whole Edom so Asmodeus can’t find anything against him to confiscate his throne. With time, Magnus has proved to be one of the greatest princes Edom has ever had, even better than his father. Word was out that demons prayed to be sent to Magnus’s court than anyone else’s for punishment when they did things wrong.

Magnus loves his crown and the throne and being badass. He exceptionally loves to have his best and badass baby angel, his favorite, his one and only with him too. They love each other so much and the love seems to just grow every day.

Magnus loves to kiss Alec, all over his body, again and again. Alec loves to serve Magnus and wants nothing more than make Magnus happy, in any possible way. Magnus loves making love to Alec, anyways he can. Magnus loves all the nights when they guide each other and set the mood - varying from slow and hushed and sensual and giggling in high spirit to rough and screaming and wrecking and panting for mere oxygen. Magnus loves ruining Alec both ways.

So when Magnus comes back to their majestic chamber after whole day’s work and just rips Alec’s clothes off and throws him on to the bed and worships his angel’s beautiful body through the whole night until the angel is writhing beneath him, Alec has no qualms to make the most beautiful sounds for his outstandingly brilliant lover, beg for Magnus to keep going and be a beautiful quivering mess that turned on the cat-eyed prince even more. Alec adores when Magnus flashes him his demon marks in a dominating gesture. Alec makes sure to praise those gorgeous beautiful eyes saying that they’re the truest mirror to Magnus’s soul. Alec makes sure to kiss them every night as he wishes his irresistible insatiable lover sweet dreams.

Magnus approves when Alec still wears his old black clothes but he positively agrees when his pretty little angel dresses well and wears different colors. He was pleasantly surprised to see how Alec can look truly angelic in simple white t-shirt and pajama. Magnus’s cock jump in his jeans unexpectedly when a hard stare lets him see Alec’s perky nipples still taut from sucking earlier. Magnus hides his surprise behind his smirks seeing Alec’s erection tenting the front of his pajama because Magnus hadn’t let him come when he sucked those nipples and neither Alec dared to touch himself. Alec never fails to amaze Magnus by rising to the challenges he never even meant to throw.

Magnus loves when Alec’s lips are red and puffy from his rough kisses and sucking and nipping. Magnus loves when Alec doesn’t comb his hair not because they’re untamable anyway but because he likes the look of just-fucked by his big, bad, sexy warlock boyfriend. Magnus loves when Alec leaves top buttons of his shirt undone, exposing his neck, collarbones and top chest marred with marks of wild love making and claim.

Magnus falls in love with Alec a little more when Alec wears the signs and marks Magnus leaves on his body as proudly as he wears his runes and war-wounds and walks with head held high among the whole realm full of demons as if he’s born for this role, be Magnus’s consort. Magnus knows Alec is always gonna be a warrior in his blood but now he knows Alec is his lover, his baby angel, his sweetheart, his pet and his only.

Since Alec has fallen and decided to leave his old life behind - because seriously they should come and visit Edom for the sake of it and find out how much they love each other and how happy they are together and there’s nothing impossible when it’s love – Alec has lost every sense of self-preserve that he was once taught as a nephilim and a soldier. On their first night together in Edom, Alec asked Magnus to not hide his eyes if not needed. And later Magnus got to find out how much Alec enjoys and loves when Magnus shows his strength.

“It’s like getting married, Magnus,” Alec told him in reassurance as they both were close to drifting off in each other’s arms, “You know how after getting married the wife has to leave her father’s house and move in with her husband or if they choose to move into someplace new. There’s always moving involved for at least one party after getting married. So this is like I’m the bride and we got married so I had to leave my home and move in with you. This first night together, this lovemaking, you taking my virginity, it’s like our honeymoon, unless you plan to take me somewhere.”

Magnus could see through the smirk that Alec played so well. There was sadness and anger and pain buried deep in those glorious hazel eyes. But he let Alec’s words wash over him and believe that maybe it is what Alec said, a marriage - an institution that he had never hoped to experience and there they were. Finally, the man he loves was in his arms, in his bed, in his room and living with him. Finally, there’s nothing they have to hide from. Finally, they can live and love openly and freely.

Alec has permission to be anywhere he wants in the palace they live in. Alec embraces the freedom he gets in their home. Now here’s nobody to comment on his clothing or lack thereof. Now here’s nobody to judge him if he’s openly lusting after the man he loves or ravishes that same man whenever they’re together and wherever possible. Now here’s nobody to stop Alec from being the wild and naughty one he always knew he has potential to be. Magnus can’t help but love Alec more every day, especially how the ex-nephilim has embraced the new setting.

Now Alec doesn’t mind bending over their open balcony railing so Magnus can fuck him as the first thing in the morning. Now Alec doesn’t shy away from sitting in Magnus’s lap in the garden during a long lunch, mostly because more than half of it is spent in making out in the open. Now Alec doesn’t mind when Magnus makes me wear plugs and vibrators all day just so he can tease Alec so he is loose and pliant at the end of the day. Now Alec gives a flying fuck if Sundays are meant for skinny dipping in the pool, exchanging kisses and Magnus holding him up and close as he rides him raw.

Now Alec doesn’t care when Magnus sneaks into the kitchen when he tries to cook something special for them and pulls off his pants before kneeling behind him and bending him over the kitchen counter and splaying his legs and rim him. Magnus knows very well how much Alec loves a good rimming. So on the days, Alec feels a little low, Magnus makes sure to find some time and rim Alec as often as he can outside of their bed.

Now Alec readily goes on his knees when Magnus demands Alec blow him when they lay in the open field watching the night sky. Now Alec happily wears boxers and panties under his shirt in the hallways so if he crosses path with Magnus, his lover can pull him under some alcove and finger him or make him suck his cock or just hump him and leave him hard and rattled. Magnus likes to play a lot. Alec kinda loves when Magnus puts a cock cage on him and teases him throughout the day, keep him teetering on the edge.

Now Alec doesn’t hide after being shoved into the wall and kissing Magnus filthily and wrapping his legs around Magnus’s waist so Magnus can rut freely just outside the door of the court before the day’s session starts. It’s almost like kissing your husband good luck for the day. Now Alec doesn’t worry about someone walking into the library for something and find him half-naked and stretched over the big table and Magnus thrusting into him making him sing Magnus’s favorite symphony, moans of his name and asking for going harder and faster and some more, for a quickie. Oh, how Magnus makes use of every possible location good enough and Alec is sure they’ve been all over the palace within a very short time. When it’s about each other they really lose all the inhibition.

Now Alec likes to please Magnus by asking for a cock-ring instead of a plug and opening himself with one or two fingers only so he isn’t loose and Magnus can properly enjoy the warmth and tightness of his hole. Now Alec likes to beg and come on Magnus’s command only. So what if Magnus’s heart soars and blood sings in his veins when Alec calls him ‘your majesty’ or ‘your highness’ or ‘my king’ punctuating every deep thrust on his sweet spot? Alec preens when Magnus fucks him a little harder when he calls Magnus by those titles. Now Alec doesn’t bat an eyelash when Magnus makes him wear a prostate massager and cock ring during a social dinner and makes him sit on Magnus’s lap while Magnus mouths his neck and fists his cock in front of everyone.

Magnus loves how Alec doesn’t worry about closing doors and windows before going to bed stark naked and let Magnus do things to him all night. It’s sometimes weird how Magnus can function with so less of sleep or maybe it’s also a demon thing, just like Magnus doesn’t need much of a break between rounds because he has way high stamina than some night Alec can keep up with. Magnus helps Alec’s stamina by feeding him little doses of magic once a week. Sunday evenings Alec seems to experience the most orgasmic experience than anything else Magnus does because Alec is sure to come untouched once when Magnus feeds him.

Not only the magic leaves the most intense tingling sensation waking every nerve ending but also Alec sees the blue flames dancing on his skin and Magnus’s long skilled fingers touching every inch of his body healing and replenishing his stamina and he knows he’d be foolish to try to hold back when Magnus coos in his ear to just let go before sucking on his earlobe until he does. He kisses Alec’s lips afterward as Alec earths from the ecstasy.

Apparently it amuses Magnus nonetheless that he can leave Alec completely debauched just like that. Since Alec chose to fall, the Clave didn’t have any authority to strip me off his runes or confiscate his stele. So he can still use them whenever he needs but he can feel that they don’t serve as long as they used to when he was in Alicante. Thankfully he hadn’t lost his sight after falling either. But even so, he loves their weekly sessions of playing with Magnus’s magic.

Even with everything, it took Magnus some time to ease Alec with visiting the courtroom during the working hours. The ex-nephilim seemed to get on hyper-alert in the presence of so many young warlocks-in-training, older warlocks that pose as advisors and other half demons and sometimes full demons. It took Alec some time to readjust his sight to understand that demons don’t always look like what they looked like on Alicante.

Turned out demons show their true faces while fighting and hunting because it helps them to use their raw power and strength easily but since Asmodeus, Lilith and Magnus and the warlocks, all have a human body and likes the look of it, they prefer the demons look presentable too, means they all use glamor to look less gory and more humane. Also, Magnus jokes that it’s ingenious that they don’t realize it relinquishes and traps their strength somewhat even in Edom.

The only struggle is when Magnus is stuck in mindless proceedings of the courtroom. It’s one of those days when Magnus is sitting on his throne and gets utterly fucking bored from settling petty cases, he invites his lovely baby angel to come and join him. He asks Alec to take his favorite seat, his own throne, on Magnus’s cock. Magnus is so damn happy that Alec does exactly that and rides him for hours with everyone watching. When Magnus almost comes in his pants from his daydream, he knows he has to complete his ultimate fantasy.

Alec will always cherish the memory of the first time Magnus had him in the courtroom. Yes, they’ve been sanctifying the whole palace with the displays of their lovemaking but they hardly ever made a complete public appearance. The servers and workers in the palace had understood early on that they should rather stay away and give the couple some privacy. Or maybe they just knew how rowdy Magnus can get. So they never did anything in the courtroom during the working hours ever until they did.

Alec was very much shy the first time Magnus, the prince of Edom and king of his heart and body called him up in the middle of a meeting and fucked him in front of everyone. Alec didn’t even think twice to deprive themselves of the experience. He knew sooner or later Magnus would want to do that, judging from the rate they were having at it. He hoped things would never change from this, that he’d have Magnus like this forever. One round wasn’t enough. Magnus ended up fucking him twice there that day.

The first round was with Alec facing Magnus. The prince knew which buttons to push to get Alec going but he also knew which buttons to test and not to push immediately. Alec kept his eyes on Magnus as went to his knees and opened Magnus’s pants just enough to release his cock and sucked him wet till he was hard and completely erect. He made obscene rich noise as he released Magnus’s hung cock from his mouth. Magnus shivered lightly from the sudden boldness of the shy little angel and his spit and precome soaked lips. Alec shuddered as Magnus waved a hand relive Alec of his clothes and helped him straddle his lap.

Magnus let his sweet angel hide his blushing face in Magnus’s neck as he gently sat on Magnus’s huge cock and rolled his hips up and down on, slowly giving into the pleasure. Magnus’s arms snaked around Alec’s lithe body to hold him steady as his own hips started bucking underneath; meeting Alec’s every downward thrust on point. Alec was chasing the high, canting his hips so Magnus could hit his sweet spot and when ultimately they both came simultaneously, they both had their faces buried in each other’s neck; Alec groaning and Magnus biting the soft skin between Alec’s neck and shoulder.

And the second round was after a long while after the first. Magnus didn’t let Alec move from his lap but carried on with his work finally being sated and able to focus. If only Alec could keep his hands to himself then they probably wouldn’t have the second round. But Magnus had enough of Alec teasing him with shoving his hands inside Magnus’s shirt, touching and teasing his body, Alec’s hot mouth latched on to his neck, nose buried in his hair that was fairly tickling him. So Magnus could only think of going second round and punishing Alec a little bit with it. He took the charge this time and didn’t let Alec set the pace.

Magnus made Alec face their audience and let them watch the mortification on the ex- angelic soldier’s face morph into complete bliss as he fucked into Alec. He held Alec’s legs out wide so everyone can see Magnus’s thick huge cock thrusting into Alec’s dripping hole and almost splitting him open. Alec’s hole easily engulfed his whole length, making the nephilim cry and whimper because it felt so good.

Magnus could feel all those eyes on them as he nosed in Alec’s neck again hoping to leave a matching bite mark from the first round on the other side of Alec’s neck. It made Alec hotter, blushing brighter, his cock ache and leak precome and hips buck relentlessly. Magnus knew it turned on his baby angel on and started fucking Alec harder and whispering filthy praises until Alec came untouched, his screams were the only sound as it echoed through the chamber.

Now Magnus likes to show off his baby angel to all his minions. Occasionally he’d ask Alec sit on his lap and ride him. Sometimes he’d ask Alec to stretch out his back so they all can see his stretched out little hole, all wet and dripping with Magnus’s come. Some days he’d ask Alec to shed his shirt and show off his runes and Magnus can tease his nipples. Alec gets a little awkward with them but Magnus absolutely loves the runes because they’re a testament to how Alec loves him more than Idris.

Then Magnus kisses him sloppily, pushing his tongue in the sweet mouth of his lovely angel and tells him how beautiful he is when he has his eyes closed, jaws slacked open, lips wet and head thrown back from the high he’s been chasing so long. He breathes in Alec’s ear, whispering the words saying how proud he is of Alec when he doesn’t care about anything but them only and how his favorite thing in the whole world is when he’s inside his baby angel and filling him up nice and well.

****

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this was me venting things cause I haven't had any in a while?  
> I don't know.  
> Don't mind me.


End file.
